Millenniums love song
by Viewfinder17
Summary: TRADUCTION AU : Et si Asami et Akihito s'étaient aimés bien avant aujourd'hui, et si leur amour était né il y a plusieurs millénaires, un amour traversant les âges...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Oneshot

**Auteur:** lexus520 sur

**Traductrice: **Viewfinder

**Personnages: **Ryûichi Asami X Takaba Akihito

**Genre: **Poetry/ Mystery

**Disclaimer: **Ce merveilleux manga appartient à la géniale Ayano Yamane.

Pour bien suivre qq explications:

- Wu Lin = 武林 = Le monde des arts martiaux

- Meng Zhu = 盟主= le leader (ou chef) d'une alliance

- Nei Gong = 内功 = énergie interne provenant de plusieurs années d'entraînement aux arts martiaux

- Li Yuan= 李渊 = Premier empereur de Chine de la dynastie des Tang

Chao Ting = 朝廷= gouvernment

Note de la traductrice ( C MOIIII ^^): en anglais _lover_ veut dire amant homme et femme confondu

* * *

C'était une ère d'instabilité politique et économique. La dynastie Sui avait disparu et la Chine était divisée et se trouvait plongée en pleine guerre. c'était dans ce genre de période que les chefs de puissantes familles dirigeantes rêvaient de conquérir et d'unifier le royaume. Un de ces hommes était le très talentueux 2e fils de Li Yuan de la famille des Li: Li Shi Ming.

Li Shi Ming était un militaire, un stratège et un leader, mais comme tout leader il avait besoin de ses sujets et il savait qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen de trouver d'héroïques guerriers que de descendre dans le monde de Wu Lin. Cependant, les maîtres des différents clans des guildes de Wi Lin ne se supportaient pas et s'étaient divisés en deux grandes alliances: Zheng Pai et Xie Pai, signifiant respectivement vertueux et démoniaque.

Li Shi Ming mit alors en place un plan parfait. Il invita les maîtres des guildes de chaque clan dans sa résidence impréiale pour une compétition amicale d'arts martiaux. Comme récompense, le dernier qui se tiendrait encore debout serait choisit comme futur général militaire du pays et désigné comme le dernier Wu Lin Meng Zhu. Il s'agissait d'une promesse de pouvoir et de prospérité à vie. Ce fut le début d'une déchirante tragédie.

Et c'est ici que notre histoire commence...

Oo0Oo0

Un jeune homme proche de la vingtaine courait de tout son être pour pouvoir échapper à ses poursuiveurs. Il sauta sur les murs et les toits et même sur le haut des arbres, réussissant à éviter de se faire capturer et échappant à un mort certaine et douloureuse. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle et laissa pousser un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il se reposa sur le toit d'un célèbre bordel du quartier rouge.

_"Je pense que je peux me reposer quelques secondes... " _Pensa-t-il, en souriant. _"Juste un petit moment, avant de vite retourner. Takato a besoin de ce médicament."_

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps avant de s'endormir d'épuisement. Il était content qu'un espèce d'héors Wu Lin qu'il avait rencontré plus jeune lui avait enseigné le Qing Gong, sans cette abilité spéciale à alleger le corps, il n'aurait pas été capable de sauter et de _voler _sur de longues distances et par la même occasion d'éviter la mort à plusieurs reprises.

Un bruit lourd le surprit. Il se releva rapidement et fit face à l'intrus. Est-ce qu'il s'était fait repérer ? Même si c'était le cas il n'abandonnerait pas, pas quand la vie de Takato dépendait de ce médicament. Il défia les yeux dorés de de l'homme qui lui faisait face, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler il se fit devancer.

" Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre sur le toit... " L'homme était plutôt bien batî et souriait, " mais je ne m'attendais pas à y trouver un chaton."

" Je ne suis pas un chaton !" le jeune homme lui lança un regard assassin dont le nouveau venu ignora la tentative d'intimidation. " Et vous êtes qui d'abord ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne rentrer pas vous envoyez en l'air comme un dingue avec les putes comme les autres riches pervers ?" C'était une vraie question sans arrière pensée. La façon dont l'homme était habillé et l'aura qu'il émettait, tout criait la même chose: pouvoir et richesse.

" Je n'ais pas besoin de payer des prostituées pour coucher avec des femmes." Les yeux dorés prennaient une teinte assez dangereuse. " Et puis, je suis plus intéressé par toi." Il s'approcha un peu plus près, alors que le jeune voleur fit un pas en arrière inconsciemment.

" Reculez ! Je ne rendrais pas le médicament !"

" Médicament ?" l'homme souria. " C'est bien la crème de guérison secrète de la famille Bai, n'est-ce pas ?" Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner grâce au logo de l'emballage. " Tu n'es pas sévèrement blessé ... est-ce que c'est pour un ami ?" Il se rapprocha davantage du jeune homme, presque d'une manière séduisante, " ou un amant ?"

"Un ami bien sûr ! je n'ai pas besoin d'un amant !" répliqua-t-il aussitôt, impatiemment. Il était en retard, la blessure de Takato n'était pas mortelle mais attendre plus longtemps ne ferait qu'aggraver son état. " Ce n'est pas vos affaire, je m'en vais."

Il ne réussit jamais à avancer d'un pas. La main qui s'aggripa à sa taille était puissante et possessive. " Ton ami va mourir si tu lui donnes ça, chaton."

"Quoi... ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez !" Il avait tellement de mal à en revenir qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que la main sur sa taille avait glissé plus bas vers ses fesses.

" Ce médicament est empoisonné. Une forte énergie est nécessaire pour pouvoir neutralisé le poison avant qu'il ne devienne une potion guérissante." Son sourire suffisant s'élargit davantage lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le garçon tremblait légèrement dans ses bras. " Mais tu n'as pas été suffisament entraîné n'est-ce pas ? Je peux le dire à ton aura, tu n'as pas assez de Nei Gong pour pouvoir aider ton ami."

" Je trouverais quelqu'un..."

" Le temps que tu trouves quelqu'un, ton ami sera paralysé à jamais. Il doit vraiment être sérieusement blessé pour que tu risques ta vie en volant ce médicament."

Les yeux du garçon s'enfflamèrent d'un déterminaytion farouche. " Je trouverais quelqu'un ! Je trouverais définitivement quelqu'un !"

L'homme cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une telle ardeur enflamme ces yeux, pas quand le propriétaire ressemblait à un innocent garçon au joli minois. C'était décidé, il le voulait. "Je peux t'aider."

" C'est vrai?" Le jeune homme ne douta pas de l'homme, il arrivait à sentir son Nei Gong qui débordait de son corps, si quelqu'un pouvait aider Takato, c'était bien cet homme-là. " Je veux dire... vous le feriez ?"

"Ca dépend... je suis un homme d'affaires, je ne fais pas de marchés dont je ne retire aucun bénéfice."

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

" Toi." Le mystérieux inconnu attrapa brutalement le menton du jeune homme et y planta un long et passioné baiser sur les douces lèvres gelées.

" Quoi !" le garçon le repoussa de toutes ses forces. "Qu'est-ce que... ? Si c'est juste pour vous amusez... "

" La vie de ton ami en échange de ton corps. Est-ce qu'on a un marché ?"

" Je..." il hésita. Puis il hocha doucement la tête, avec réticence. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais accepter un tel marché mais son ami était blessé à cause de lui. Takato l'avait protégé en retenant une bande de brutes qui en avaient après lui. Il devait faire quelque chose. " D'accord! Vous devez donner votre parole que vous l'aiderez!"

" Je le ferais". Il sourit, satisfait que son plan ait marché. " Allons-y chaton. Je récupererais ma part après t'avoir aidé."

" Je ne suis pas un putain de chaton ! Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! Mon nom est Akihito ! Takaba Akihito !" cria le jeune homme.

" Oui, Akihito. Allons-y." Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Cette nuit serait certainement une longue et surtout satisfaisante soirée en perspective.

Oo0Oo0

" Il va bien maintenant ?" Akihito se précipita vers l'homme qui venait à peine de sortir de la chambre situé dans une petite cabane.

" Il va bien. Il lui faudra une semaine pour récupérer complètement. Il a de la chance que ceux qui l'ont frappé étaient des brutes de bas étage."

" Merci mon Dieu..." Akihito laissa pousser un soupir de soulagement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit il fut aggripé et enlacer fermement par derrière.

" Maintenant, ma récompense..." dit-il en laissant son souffle chaud dans l'oreille d'Akihito.

" Est-ce que... est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas attendre demain ?

" Pour que tu puisses t'échapper ? Non."

" Mais..."

" Je me demandes si tu serais capable de m'arrêter si je retournais dans la chambre le tuer..."

" Enfoiré... Tu es le pire..."

" Asami."

" Quoi ?"

" Mon nom. " Asami sourit. " Tu devrais au moins retenir le nom de ton homme."

" Je ne suis pas ton amant ! C'est juste le coup d'une fois de toute façon, hein ?"

" J'ai dit ton corps en échange de la vie de ton ami. Je n'ai jamais parlé d'une histoire d'une nuit en échange de mon aide"

" Tu... tu m'as roulé !"

" Tu as mal interprété tout seul." Asami leva et le porta style princesse **(la traduction mot pr mot serait "a l'horizontale" mé jve pa vs vs fassiez ds idées ; )** " Ta vie m'appartiens. Maitenant et pour toujours."

Akihito se débattit autant qu'il put et fut emporté hors de la petite cabane. " Lâche-moi ! Bâtard ! Je dois encore prendre soin de Takato!"

" J'enverrais quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui. Pour l'instant, tu viens avec moi à la Montagne de l'Esprit du Dragon." Il attacha les mains d'Akihito derrière le dos avec savoir-faire et le souleva pour le mettre sur son étalon noir.

" La Montagne de l'Esprit du Dragon ?" demanda Akihito à la fois effrayé et surpris. Il n'était pas un guerrier Wu Lin mais il avait survécu dans les rues en collectant, vendant et donnant de fausses informations. Il connaissait très bien les horreurs de cette montagne. Il s'agissait de la résidence principale et du quartier général de la célèbre guilde Xie Pai. Aucun de ceux qui étaient allés dans cette montagne n'en sont revenus vivants.

" Est-ce que... est-ce que ça veut dire que..." demanda Akihito très prudemmentalors qu'Asami monta à son tour sur le cheval et ne le lançe au trot. " Que tu es un membre de la Guilde du Sang du Dragon ?"

Asami baissa les yeux vers lui depuis derière avec un sourire démoniaque. "Oui et mon nom complet est Asami Ryuichi."

Oo0Oo0

Akihito se débattit pour s'assoeir alors qu'il était jeté sur un large lit. " Qu'est-ce que ! C'est illégal d'abuser des gens !" Il s'en voulait d'être tomber dans le piège en premier lieu. Si seulement il avait demandé le nom complet à cet homme avant d'avoir accepter le marché, il ne se trouverait pas dans une telle situation.

Comme informateur, il aurait du se douter du nom. Et pour rendre les choses pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, il se maudit de son innattention, et de ne pas avoir remarquer l'épée qu'Asami portait. Il s'agissait du Dragon meurtrier qui marquait ainsi l'identité du Roi Dragon, maître de la Guilde du Sang du Dragon et co-Meng Zhu de la Xie Pai allié avec Liu Fei Long, maître de la Guilde du Bai Se.

" Les lois de Chao Ting ne s'appliquent pas au monde de Wu Lin." Lentement, Asami se déshabillait, ajoutant ainsi plus de tension à l'atmosphère déjà lourde. " Et puis, nous sommes membres de Wu Lin Xie Pai. Il y a une bonne raison à ce qu'on nous appelle les clans démoniaques... Nous ne respectons pas la loi."

" Va te faire foutre..." jura Akihito mais il ne reçut qu'un gloussement en réponse.

" Avec plaisir. Après tout c'est pour ça que tu es ici." Il s'occupa ensuite de déshabillé également sa pauvre victime.

" Pervers ! Lâche-moi ! Ne me touches pas !" Akihito se débattit encore et encore, autant qu'il le put. C'était inutil et tout ce qui resta ce fut ses sous-vêtements. " Bon sang !"

Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Asami pinca légèrement le fragile organe dissimulé derrière le léger tissu et le caressa. Il secoua la tête; comme s'il essayait de se débarasser de cette sensation enivrante.

" C'est inutile d'essayer de nier tes instincs, mon mignon Akihito." Il fit glisser le sous-vêtement, révélant un membre à moitié dur.

" Ss... Stop... Laisse... laisse moi !" Il tortilla son corps dans un mouvement reptilien dans une tentative d'évasion, mais cela semblait d'autant plus attirant aux yeux d'Asami.

" Tu es sûr que tu veux que j'arrêtes ?"Asami dirigea son souffle vers l'organe qui suppliait de l'attention. Il était maintenant en complète érection et ne demandait que d'être touché. "Ton sexe déborde d'anticipation." Il frotta son pouce contre la paroi où liquide blanc translucide s'écoulait lentement.

" Non... Ahh..." gémit Akihito lorsque Asami enroba entièrement son sexe dans sa bouche chaude et commença à le travailler de sa langue. " Non... pas là... s'il te plaît... je... ça fait bizarre... ça..." son corps s'embrasait et son esprit devenait de moins en moins lucide. Il préfererait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, mais c'était bon.

Asami déplaça sa bouche jusqu'au gland et aspira avec force tandis que sa langue s'occupait de titiller la veine du dessous avec enthousiasme, se faisant un plaisir de soumettre son propriétaire dans la plus délicieuse des luxures. Juste au moment où le pénis s'agitait joyeusement de satisfaction, Asami le relâcha de sa bouche et jeta un regard malicieux à sa pauvre victime, admirant l'expression tourmentée du jeune homme qui était trop fier pour admettre le plaisir.

" Non..." Les yeux d'Akihito s'écarquillèrent. Il poussa son bassin désespérément et sans retenue, tout en écartant les jambes au fur et à mesure."

" Non quoi, Akihito ?" Asami se rapprocha et mordilla le cou de son jeune amant, l'embrassant jusqu'aux épaules et laissant de temps en temps ses lèvres sur la poitrine où il fit glisser sa langue et suça un bouton rose. " Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux si tu ne me le dis pas..." Une main se trouvait sur le sexe d'Akihito et le caressait doucement pendant que l'autre torturait l'autre téton qui avait résister à l'envahisseur **(pett touche personnelle ^^ oé jsé sa casse l ambiance lo)**.

" Ne me laisse pas comme ça..." Les mains d'Akihito n'étaient plus en train d'essayer de repousser Asami ou bien en train d'aggriper les draps du lit. Ils s'agrippaient fermement autour des larges épaules d'Asami et l'attiraient vers son corps. " Fais quelque chose..."

" Comme quoi ?" Pour Asami c'était tout simplement géniale. Le corps de son chaton était ennivrant et sensible mais il était évident qu'il était vierge. Il pouvait le dire vu la confusion qui transparaissait sur son visage que c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel plaisir. "Comme ça ?" Il enleva sa main dégoulinant de precum du sexe d'Akihito et l'abaissa plus bas vers l'entrée cachée. Sans un seul avertissement, il glissa un doigt et le massa doucement, le retirant avant de le laisser revenir à plusieurs reprises.

" Ah...Ahh Haa...Ahh..." Akihito gémissait de plus en plus fort et son corps tremblait légèrement. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant, il n'avait jamais su qu'il avait un point sensible à ce genre d'endroit. " Non... ne... pas là..."

" Mais il est évident que tu adores ça." La voix d'Asami était légèrement enroué pour avoir restreint ses désirs. Il ne voulait pas briser le garçon, et il devait donc le supporter, ou plutôt l'apprécier lentement. Il ajouta un autre doigt lorsque l'ouverture se désserra et répéta le scisaillement.

Le corps d'Akihito sursauta et il archa son dos en réponse à la stimulation. Il avait le souffle court et du mal à parler. " Ahh...Haaa...Haaa..." Rien que respirer était devenu difficile et il avait vraiment besoin de se libérer. " S'il te plaît..."

" S'il te plaît quoi ?"Asami continua de faire glisser ses doigts mais il le faisait sans précipitation et doucement de manière à ce qu'il ne vienne pas que comme ça.

" Laisse... moi... Haa... Laisse-moi venir..." Parvint à dire Akihito malgré sa respiration saccadée.

" Comme tu voudras, mon mignon Akihito." Asami ajusta son corps au-dessus d'Akihito et s'enfonca en lui d'un seul coup. Akihito cria de plaisir cru vraiment voir les étoiles, le fruit de son plaisir étalé sur son ventre.

" Ah - quel vilain garçon, venir aussi tôt..." Asami s'approcha et lécha les oreilles sensibles d'Akihito, " mais je n'en ais pas encore fini avec toi... Nous allons continuer à le faire jusqu'à ce que je sois pleinement satisfait." Il retira son érection de l'ouverture et juste avant de se retirer complètement, il s'enfonça de nouveau brutalement, ce qui donna lieu à un concert de gémissements et de cris de la part du jeune homme.

" Haa... Non... je peux pa...Ahh..." Akihito ne termina jamais sa phrase. Ses mots furent bientôt recouverts par ses propres gémissements de plaisirs... interminables. Encore et encore, Asami s'enfonça au plus profond de lui, ne manquant jamais de toucher ce point sensible.

L'esprit d'Akihito se perdit de plus en plus dans le plaisir, il savait qu'il ne devait pas permettre que ça continue mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le repousser. Ses doigts étaient plantés et s'agrippaient au dos d'Asami, jusqu'à ce que finalement il laissa tomber sa fierté et admit la seule vérité inaliénable. " C'est... bon... haa...c'est si... bon... Encore..." Il accorda ses hanches au même rythme.

Comme encouragé par la prise autour de son sexe, Asami s'enfonça encore plus vite et avec plus de hargne, le pénétrant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Akihito explose une deuxième fois, et cette fois-ci avec Asami qui se libéra à l'intérieur de lui. Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le lit, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle, et toujours enlacés fermement l'un contre l'autre. Même si aucun des deux ne parlèrent, ils savaient tous les deux que c'était la meilleur baise qu'ils avaient jamais eu, et qu'ils ne seraient plus capables de se séparés l'un de l'autre.

XOo0X

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE ^^


	2. Le combat

**Titre: **Millenniums love song

**Chapitre:** Le combat

**Auteur:** lexus520 sur livejournal .com

**Traductrice: **Viewfinder17

**Personnages: **Ryûichi Asami X Takaba Akihito

**Genre: **Poetry/ Mystery, Univers Alternatif

**Disclaimer: **Ce merveilleux manga appartient à la géniale Ayano Yamane.

Xin Yang = une des provinces de Chine

Le Hei Jia Jung Qi est directement traduit comme les l'Elite Cavaliers

* * *

Six mois s'écoulèrent et il ne resta plus que deux saisons devant eux. Akihito était désormais l'amant officiel du maître de la guilde et était protégé comme tel par chacun des membres du clan. Le bras droit et gauche d'Asami, Kirishima et Suoh s'arrangeaient de manière à ce qu' Akihito ne quitte jamais ce lieu sans être accompagné. Ils savaient très bien que leur leader ne le supporterait pas si son amant venait à être blessé.

Il est vrai que la relation entre les deux amants n'était pas que physique. Akihito avait apprit à connaître le véritable Asami de meiux en mieux depuis qu'il avait commencé à vivre ensemble et à partagé le même lit. Asami était un diamant taillé dans la roche, avec un coeur généreux mais aucun respect pour la loi. Il avait beau être un des leader de l'alliance Xie Pai, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de charitable et droit et même plus que les gens de Zheng Pai qu'il avait rencontré.

Certains soi-disant Wu Lin Zheng Pai étaient pires que certains de leurs homologues. Ils extorquaient de l'argent aux pauvres population et abusaient de leur autorité pour pouvoir controler les marchés alors que d'autres Wu Lin Xie Pai, comme Asami sauvaient d'innocentes victimes de banditisme lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Akihito aimait Asami et il savait qu'Asami l'aimait, mais d'un commun accord ils n'en parlaient jamais. Tous les deux étaient bien trop fier pour l'admettre, bien que leur actions étaient bien plus expressifs que tous les mots qu'ils auraient pus prononcer.

" Un pigeon de la famille Li, maître." Kirishima s'inclina alors qu'il tendait le parchemin au maître.

Asami fronça un sourcil et lut le contenu. " Un compétition de Wu Lin à Xian Yang dans un mois... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Kei ?"

" Ca ressemble à un piège." Répondit Kirishima.

" Un piège séduisant." Les yeux d'Asami se firent plus perçants. " Cela pourrait renforcer la position du Wu Lin Meng Zhu et permettre de commander le Hei Jia Jing Qi du clan Li... Alors plus personne ne viendra nous défier et nous aurons juste l'empereur au-dessus de nous.

" Mais et si c'était un piège pour capturer les maîtres des guildes de l'alliance Xie Pai ?" demanda Kirishima d'un ton inquiet.

" Ce n'est pas leur plan." Dit Asami en souriant. " Li Shi Ming n'est pas un idiot comme son père ou ses deux frères. Il sait comment utiliser les ressources. Le véritable but de cette compétition est de découvrir quel héros potentiel pourrait l'aider à conquérir le royaume."

" C'est ça le véritable but de la compétition ?" demanda Suoh.

" En effet." Répondit Asami distraitement. " C'est assez contrariant de se voir utiliser comme des pions par l'empereur si l'on entre dans la compétition, mais c'est assez équitable... Même sans compter les récompenses, pouvoir se débarrasser des maîtres des guildes ennemies est bénéfique puisqu'il n'y a aucune loi interdisant de s'entre-tuer lors des combats. Ce sera aussi l'occasion d'observer pour découvrir les capacités de notre ennemi et celles que nous possédons nous-mêmes..."

" Vous voulez dire... ?" Kirishima jeta un coup d'oeil à Suoh avant de poursuivre. " Que vous allez entrer dans la compétition, maître ?"

" Oui."

" Mais... c'est dangereux." Argumenta Kirishima.

" Tu penses que je vais perdre contre les maîtres des autres guildes ?" demanda Asami d'un voix meurtrière, " Liu Feilong est le seul dont j'ai à m'inquiéter dans l'alliance Xie Pai. Mise à part lui, il n'y a que deux autres de l'alliance Zheng Pai dont nous devons nous inquiéter."

C'est vrai, il n'y en avait que trois qui méritaient son attention. Il connaissait et maitrisait parfaitement le Long Mai Shen Jian, l'art combatif de la voie de l'épée qui s'est transmit dans sa famille pendant des générations, on ne pouvait pas le battre aussi facilement.

Oo0Oo0

" Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée Asami ?" Akihito s'agrippait fermement au bras de son amant alors qu'ils entraient dans la résidence de Li à Xian Yang. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place. Des hommes et des femmes de guildes reconnues étaient venus participer à la compétition en vue de la gloire et de la prospérité. Certains recherchaient la richesse mais d'autres pour des intentions plus louables comme mettre un terme à la guerre sanglante du Wu Lin.

" Je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul à la Montagne de l'Esprit du Dragon. Kirishima et Suoh m'accompagnent à cette compétition donc ce n'est pas sûr de rester là-bas tout seul." Asami passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Akihito en souriant. De plus, Akihito était encore épuisé de leur intense étreinte de la nuit dernière. Asami avait voulu se retenir mais Akihito avait continuer à le séduire pour plus, comme effrayé à la pensée qu'Asami pourrait ne puisse pas survivre à la compétition du lendemain.

Un beau jeune homme en armure noire accueillit l'audience une fois que tous furent assis. " Guerriers et héros de chaque clan, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la résidence Li !" annonça-t-il avec confiance. "Je suis Li Shi Ming, votre hôte pour cette compétition. Permettez-moi de vous en expliquez les règles."

Akihito se rapprocha un peu plus d'Asami, "Promets-moi que tu vas survivre..."

"Evidemment. Qui crois-tu que je sois ?" répondit Asami en lui souriant.

"Bâtard, t'as pas intérêt à mourir..."

"Il n'y a pas d'ordres de combat particulier dans cette compétition. Du moment qu'il y a victoire, un autre peut entrer en compétition. Le perdant est désigné par mort, perte de conscience ou abandon. Le vainqueur final pourra alors demanda la pleine récompense. Néanmoins, les talents ne devant pas être gâchés, le gagnant et le 2e gagnant se verront tous les deux offrir une position dans le nouveau royaume." Annonça clairement Li Shi Ming.

Asami secoua la tête très légèrement, évitant par là d'attirer l'attention. C'était vraiment un manière très intelligente pour désigner un vainqueur, ceux qui s'avançaient les premiers étaient des idiots qui s'épuiseraient trop tôt lors de cette compétition et finiraient irrémédiablement par perdre. Li Shi Ming n'était pas seulement à la recherche d'une force brutale mais était également à la recherche de cerveaux. Il s'adossa et regarda amusé l'une des brutes de Zheng Pai sauter sur la zone.

"Je suis Chuan de la Guilde de Tian Ming! Je suis le premier à accepter votre défi." Cria l'homme à la robe bleue à l'audience, essayant de toute évidence de chercher la bagarre avec toute personne qui voudrait le défier. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un seule mot de plus, il fut éjecté hors de la zone de combat et s'aplatit inconscient contre le mur par un autre challenger qui s'inclina victorieux face à Li Shi Ming. Asami roula des yeux, c'était vraiment un idiot après l'autre.

La compétition progressa et après quelques heures, la plupart des maîtres des guildes étaient morts, évanouis ou abandonnés. Asami fixa le vainqueur actuel qui se pavanait auprès de ses fans.

"Si personne d'autre ne veut continuer cette compétition alors je serais déclaré vainqueur." Dit-il tout en souriant d'un air charmeur vers Fei Long et Asami. Cet homme était l'un des deux Meng Zhu de l'alliance Zheng Pai, Yan Zhui leader de la guilde du Complexe du Frère.

Fei Long renifla et fixa Asami froidement. Asami prétendit ne pas le voir et se pencha pour pouvoir embrasser Akihito sur le front.

"Bien, je serais ton adversaire." Fei Long s'envola presque vers le tatami grâce à son légendaire Qing Gong. "Je ne peux pas supporter les gens comme toi. Se pavaner de la sorte et te prétendre devant tous être un Wu Lin Zheng Pai alors que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un lâche et un traître."

"Un lâche et un traître?" Yan Zhui haussa un sourcil, "Comment? C'est toi le traître qui a quitté le clan pour commencer ta propre guilde Xie Pai. C'est toi qui t'es éloigné du droit chemin!" Il enrageait de minute en minute et Yan Zhui tourna alors son mépris vers Asami qui le regardait froidement. "Cet homme! Si ce n'était pas pour cet homme je t'aurais pour moi!"

"C'est n'importe quoi!"Déclara Asami à voix haute. "C'est une compétition de combat pas une stupide élection de drag queen!"

"Espèce de... !" Yan Zhui dégaina son épée et la pointa vers Asami, seulement pour être arrêté par Fei Long qui le frappa sévèrement au ventre.

"Je suis ton opposant, frère. N'oublies pas ça." Fei Long chargea vers Yan Zhui avec élegance, utilisant l'une de ses nombreuses spécialités, la Danse du Serpent alors qu'il envoya des bombes d'énergies vers le corps de ce dernier grâce à ses mouvements semblables à ceux d'une danse.

"Kso!" Jura Yan Zhui. Il recula légèrement et fit appel à son Nei Gong qui résidait dans son épée, envoyant des boules de glace vers Fei Long qui les évita de justesse.

"Tu… tu as maîtrisé le dernier niveau de l'Epée de Glace Sacrificiel?" Demanda Fei Long, les yeux ébahis. C'était une le dernier niveau d'une technique qui avait disparu depuis plusieurs siècles. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment Yan Zhui avait réussit à l'apprendre puisqu'il savait que cela impliquait le sacrifice de dix âmes humaines rien que pour s'initier à cette technique, d'où le nom. "sacrifier des vies innocentes pour le pouvoir… Et tu t'appelles un Wu Lin Zheng Pai?"

Yan Zhui laissa échapper un sourire tout à fait machiavélique. "Qui s'en préoccupe! Tant que j'ai du pouvoir… Tant que je suis plus fort que toi… Tant que je t'ais pour moi." Il était désormais perdu dans le monde de la folie.

Asami devina qu'il s'agissait là d'un effet secondaire pour quelqu'un qui s'était précipité dans son désir d'acquisition du pouvoir suprême sans même considérer les limites de son corps. C'était un effet commun à tous les guerriers ambitieux qui étaient tombés, un effet appelé Zou Huo Ru Mo (走火入魔), celui qui perdait le contrôle de son esprit entraînait l'explosion d'un pouvoir incontrôlable. Asami se leva rapidement, c'était dangereux de permettre un homme dans cet état de vivre, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, l'éternel Meng Zhu de l'alliance Zheng Pai s'envola vers le tatami et rejoignit Fei Long dans la bataille.

"Tu es une honte pour tous les Wu Lin Zheng Pai." Cria l'homme d'un air dégoûté, "Moi, Yoh de la Guilde du Lotus Rouge m'occuperait personnellement de toi pour te punir de tes péchés." Il balança son épée avec élégance et l'abattit sur l'aura de glace qui entourait Yan Zhui. Fei Long l'aida et envoya quant à lui des bombes d'énergies vers le monstre fou auquel ils faisaient face.

"Meurs... Meurs! Meurs! Je vais tous vous tuer!" Cria Yan Zhui hystériquement, une soudaine boule d'énergie envoya Fei Long et Yoh hors du the stage inconscients. Leurs élèves les mirent rapidement en sécurité et vérifièrent leurs blessures.

Asami relâcha Akihito et sauta rapidement sur le tatami. "Vraiment pitoyable. Tomber dans un état aussi lamentable, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un déchet."

"Toi! C'est toi qui à tenter Fei Long! Je vais te tuer!" Yan Zhui envoya des millions de pics de glace vers Asami.

"Non!" Cria Akihito mais il fut aussitôt arrêté par Kirishima lorsqu'il essaya de s'élancer vers stade. Il fut surprit et stupéfait lorsque Asami fit disparaître toutes les pics de glace dans un tourbillon de feu qui prenait naissance dans le Dragon Meurtrier, la fidèle épée d'Asami**.**

"Tes petites attaques de glace ne m'égratigneront même pas. Pourquoi ne te montrerais-je pas le vrai pouvoir de Long Mai Shen Jian?" Asami laissa échapper son sourire narquois et en un seult jet de son épée, des flammes rouges se dirigèrent directement vers Yan Zhui et percèrent son coeur.

Un applaudissement sourd se fit entendre depuis l'un des côtés du tatami, seul vestige des combats, Asami se retourna pour voir Li Shi Ming louer sa victoire. "Un renard rusé qui attend la meilleure opportunité pour attaquer, un puissant dragon qui montre un tel pouvoir et l'utilise sans hésitation…. Ce combat vaut bien plus que toutes les récompenses que j'avais préparé pour toi." C'est ainsi qu'Asami devint le général qui commanderait l'armée de Hei Jia Jing Qi du clan Li et aida Li Shi Ming à conquérir les différents territoires de la Chine.

NEXT NEXT, Dernier chapitre bientôt ^^ seulement si REVIEWS REVIEWS... et ui on dirait que moi aussi j ai 1 pett qqch du sens des affaires d asami ^^


	3. Adieu, bonjour

**Titre: **Millenniums love song

**Chapitre: **Adieu, bonjour

**Auteur:** lexus520 sur livejournal .com

**Traductrice: **Viewfinder17

**Personnages: **Ryûichi Asami X Takaba Akihito

**Genre: **Poetry/ Mystery

**Disclaimer: **Ce merveilleux manga appartient à la géniale Ayano Yamane.

* * *

Li Yuan se fit premier empereur de la nouvelle dynastie des Tang mais couronna son dernier fils, Li Jian Cheng (李建成) comme son successeur au lieu de Li Shi Ming qui avait plus de cré Shi Ming ne se préoccupait pas de sa position de premier ministre tant que son frère était un bon empereur qui aimerait son peuple comme ses propres enfants, mais Li Jian Cheng ne méritait pas d'être le prince héritier. C'était un homme à femmes qui croyait que la guerre et l'extorsion étaient ce qu'il fallait faire pour régner et il complotait avec leur plus jeune frère, Li Yuan Jie (李元吉) pour assassiner Li Yuan.

Li Shi Ming ne pouvait pas, à cause de son statut politique, directement tuer ses deux frères, alors il ordonna à Asami de l'accompagner lors d'une mission à Chang An. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Asami reçu l'ordre de tuer le prince héritier Li Jian Cheng et le 4e prince Li Yuan Jie pour tentative de trahison, rendant légendaire l'évènement du 'le changement de la porte Xuan Wu' (玄武门之变).

Asami savait qu'on se servait de lui pour tuer les deux princes et qu'il pourrait se voir obliger de répondre de ces crimes. Il ne voulait pas s'y soumettre puisque ça n'apportait aucun profit à la guilde ou à lui-même, mais avec la menace de la paix du royaume et plus que tout celui du danger qui menaçait la vie d'Akihito qui fut capturé par Li Shi Ming, il n'avait pas le choix.

Li Shi Ming devint sans problème le 2e empereur de la dynastie Tang et apporta la prospérité à son royaume, mais les conflits entre l'empereur et Asami s'intensifièrent. L'empereur ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire assassiner Asami à cause de sa popularité et du crédit qu'il avait dans le royaume, alors il décida de garder Akihito enfermé dans un lieu caché pour pouvoir garder Asami en laisse.

Akihito qui connaissait les plans de l'empereur, n'en est devenu que plus frustré et était tourmenté par les nouvelles des constantes blessures d'Asami. L'empereur l'avait envoyé sans arrêt au champ de bataille pour pouvoir étendre son empire, de manière à ce que, la dynastie Tang s'expende en une victoire et dans la défaite, se serait débarrassé d'Asami**.**

Asami était en danger et Akihito le savait. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être un poids pour Asami plus longtemps et réussit un jour à s'échapper des donjons. Il traversa de nombreuses montagnes avant de finalement attendre la nouvelle résidence d'Asami. Kirishima qui le vit en premier, courut ver lui et attrapa in-extremis le jeune fugitif au bord de l'évanouissement**.**

La prochaine chose qu'Akihito vit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux furent un très inquiet mais heureux Asami. Il leva ses mains pour toucher ce visage si familier qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plus de 6 mois. Son amant lui avait tellement manqué qu'il n'arrivait même pas à le décrire.

"Asami!" Il s'efforça à s'assoir et enlaça son amant, désespérément "Asami! Asami! Asami!" Scanda-t-il encore et encore, s'assurant chaque fois qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve.

"Je suis là Akihito, Je suis là…" Asami le serra dans ses bras. "Ne me laisse plus jamais comme ça. Ne fais plus battre mon coeur comme ça." ( de la célèbre citation kon connait ts "**Don't ever toss my heart around like this.")**

Il était de retour, son Akihito était désormais de retour dans ses bras.

"Maître, vous devez vous en aller!" Kirishima venait de débarquer dans la chambre, essouflé.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Partez maître, maintenant! L'armée de Chao Ting va bientôt arriver, ils sont là pour vous capturer vous et Akihito-sama."

"Ils n'ont vraiment pas perdu de temps"

"S'il vous plaît partez, maître !" Suoh s'inclina profondément, "Nous allons les retenir autant que nous pourrons. Fuyez, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!"

Asami prit rapidement Akihito dans ses bras et fit face un dernière fois à ses hommes. "Vous n'êtes pas obligé de mourir comme ça, essayez juste de les retenir le plus longtemps possible."

"Jamais maître. Nous préférons mourir."

"Mataku(1)…" Asami soupira et leur sourit, reconnaissant."Pour votre loyauté, si jamais nous nous revoyons... Je m'assurerais de vous engager une fois de plus,"

"Ce serait un honneur, maître." Répondirent-ils à l'unisson, ce fut avec ces mots qu'ils se quittèrent et ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils se virent.

Asami s'enfuit en courant à travers la forêt, porter Akihito dans ses bras le ralentissait un peu mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait l'abandonner derrière. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans une petite clairière, il réalisa qu'ils étaient piégés, il sortit le Dragon Meurtrier de son fourreau et se débarrassa des soldats sur son chemin, trainant cette fois Akihito derrière lui**.**

"Laisse moi, Asami! Ou on va tous les deux mourir à ce rythme!" Cria Akihito en pleurs.

"Je ne t'abandonnerais pas!" Lui répondit-il en hurlant, éliminant quelques ennemis de plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils firent la rencontre d'un autre général.

"Bouge Fei Long!" Assailli Asami à l'homme sur le cheval.

"C'est ce que je vais faire," Fei Long descendit de son étalon et donna les rênes à Asami. "En mémoire du bon vieux temps, je te laisse la vie sauve, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. La plupart de l'armée vient du nord, tu devrais te dépêcher maintenant."

"Merci." Asami installa rapidement Akihito sur le cheval et sauta aussitôt dessus, galopant dans les ténèbres.

Ils étaient poursuivis. Il le devinait à l'odeur, au son des sabots et aux cris. Ils étaient tout proches et le cheval n'était pas assez rapide à cause du poids des deux hommes. Akihito le savait aussi et lorsque l'ennemi se trouva juste derrière eux, il embrassa Asami une dernière fois et se jeta du cheval.

"Akihito!" cria-t-il paniqué, "Akihito!" il tira sur les rênes et fit demi-tour mais les soldats avaient déjà attrapés son amant et l'avaient piétiné. Le sang d'Asami ne fit qu'un tour, il chargea comme un fou vers eux et élimina tout ennemi se trouvant sur son chemin. Quand enfin il descendit du cheval et qu'il s'approcha d'Akihito, le jeune homme respirait à peine.

"Akihito!" Asami le secoua doucement, "Reste avec moi, je vais te chercher un médecin."

"Non…" Akihito lui souri faiblement, refusant de se faire porter. "Fuis. D'autres arrivent… Cours tant que tu le peux. Je… je m'en vais de toute façon, laisse moi derrière."

"Jamais!" Hurla Asami. "Je refuse de te laisser derrière!"

"S'il te plaît… va-t-en…" Le souffle d'Akihito s'accéléra et il lui fallut beaucoup d'efforts pour parler. "Je t'aime… pardonnes-moi…"

"Non! Akihito reste avec moi! Akihito!" Pour la première fois de sa vie, Asami pleurait et criait comme un enfant.

Akihito pouvait à peine sentir quoi que ce soit mise à part son amant qui l'appellait. Il voulait dire à Asami de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas être triste, mais il ne pouvait pas, plus maintenant. La Mort venait de réclamer sa proie.

___'S'il y a un autre vie, Asami. Je veux être encore avec toi …'_

Cette nuit-là, la moitié de l'armée impériale fut balayée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteignit l'empereur qu'Asami tomba à genoux. Il dégaina son épée, rassemblant ses dernières forces et envoya des flammes en direction de Li Shi Ming, mais il était trop faible et se trouvait déjà aux portes de la mort, l'éclair ne fit que rendre aveugle l'un des yeux de l'empereur. Il lança un dernier regard empli de haine vers l'empereur et le maudit une dernière fois avant de s'effondrer sur le sol où il poussa son dernier soupir.

Ni Li Shi Ming ni aucun des soldats, morts ou vivants n'oublieraient le visage d'Asami. Ses yeux dorés brûlaient de haine et son séduisant visage était couvert de sang, du sang mêlé à ses larmes. L'empereur soupira nerveusement, Asami était un grand guerrier, mais trop grand pour son propre bien. La vue du corps percé de flèches qui avait pourtant réussit à se déplacer jusqu'à lui et à essayer de le tuer était la preuve suffisante de sa détermination qui aurait même pu être capable de faire bouger les cieux. Si seulement ils avaient obéis et étaient restés à leur place, alors rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

Oo0Oo0

Des millénaires s'écoulèrent depuis le jour de cette tragédie que les livres d'histoires ont échoués à retranscrire. Un garçon courrait pour échapper à ses poursuivants dans les rues familières du disctrict de Shinjiku, il avait vraiment galeré pour prendre ces photos de politiciens corrompus, il n'allait tout de même pas les laisser détruire sa chance de récolter une coquette somme.

"Besoin d'un coup de main, chaton?" Une limousine noire s'arrêta juste derrière lui.

Le jeune homme hésita mais grimpa quand même. Il étudia discrètement son sauveur avant d'ouvrir la bouche: l'homme était bien bâti, cela se voyait même avec son costume trois pièces. "Merci… Je crois…"

"J'aurais besoin d'une récompense pour t'avoir sauver, chaton." Lui dit le mystérieux homme en souriant.

"Je ne suis pas un chaton! Je m'appelle Akihito! Takaba Akihito!" Il savait qu'il aurait du remercier cet homme mais se faire appeler chaton était vraiment un mauvaise idée.

"Oui, Akihito. D'abord je dînerais avec toi ce soir et…" les lèvres de l'homme formèrent un sourire séducteur, "Ensuite… je te ferais mien."

"Putain!" Hurla Akihito, "Laissez-moi sortir! Arrêtez la voiture et laissez moi sortir maintenant!"

"Asami."

"Quoi?"

"Mon nom." Asami sourit avec suffisance, "tu devrais au moins connaître le nom de ton homme." Il s'avança et vola un léger baiser des lèvres du jeune homme.

"Qu'est-ce que…! Je ne suis pas ton amant! Laissez-moi sortir c'est illégal!" C'était ridicule, pourtant son corps n'était pas craintif ou dégoûté à ce baiser ou au toucher de cet homme. C'était presque comme si il y était habitué.

"Illégal?" Asami laissa échapper un léger rire moqueur, "Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, je suis un yakuza tu sais?"

Akihito jura lorsqu'Asami le porta manière jeune mariée hors de la limousine vers l'appartement. "Lâche-moi! T'as dis dîner d'abord! J'ai faim!"

Asami gloussa. Ce gamin était sur le point de se faire prendre et tout ce à quoi il pense c'est manger. "J'ai changé d'avis. Nous allons faire un peu d'exercices d'abord avant de manger. Je te laisserais commander tout ce que tu voudras si tu es un bon garçon."

Akihito jura de nouveau et se débattit de toute ses forces, mais sans effet. Il fut jeté sur le lit puis embrassé passionnément. Et avant qu'il ne le sache, il fut séduit par les phéromones de cet homme et par sa gentillesse. Il n'était plus en train d'essayer de s'échapper et ses jambes étaient désormais serrés autour de la taille d'Asami alors que ce dernier le prenait encore et encore sans relâche, s'enfonçant encore et encore en lui. C'était incroyable, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que de se faire prendre par un homme aussi _large_ serait aussi divin.

C'était comme si leur corps étaient faits pour être ensemble. Leurs mains étaient serrées chacun sur le corps de l'autre inconsciemment et ils criaient chacun le nom de l'autre comme s'ils s'étaient terriblement manqués. Ils oublièrent rapidement le nombre de fois où ils vinrent ensemble cette nuit et le soleil c'était déjà levé avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

_'S'il y a un autre vie, Asami. Je veux être encore avec toi …'_

Asami sourit lorsqu'il entendit cette voix dans sa tête. Ca devait être son imagination, le gamin était déjà endormi tellement il était fatigué. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant, avant de s'allonger sur le lit pour dormir, ses bras ne quittant jamais le corps mince assoupi à côté de lui.

Akihito rêvait et dans ses rêves un homme le retenait doucement dans ses bras et pleurait. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se rappeler se qui s'était passé dans ce rêve, tout ce dont il se rappelait furent les étranges mots qui se gravèrent dans sa tête.

_'S'il y a un prochaine vie, Akihito. Je te trouverais définitivement et t'aimerais encore. Cette fois je te protègerais et te chanterais une chanson, une chanson d'amour qui traversera les millénaires.'  
__  
_"如果真的有来世呀，秋仁。我一定会歇尽所能找到你然后重新爱上你。这一次，我一定会好好保护你并为你唱出一首歌，一首越过千年的恋歌"

(1): Mataku = Bon sang


End file.
